The overall objectives of this research project are to obtain heretofore unavailable dynamic force distribution during human gait using a shoe instrumented with miniature tri-axial force transducers. The Kinetic data of bipedal locomotion include ground-to-foot contact forces and moments during walking, running and jumping. Design and fabrication of two basic load cells have been completed and installed in the shoe. Preliminary data from normal gait of two female and one male subject indicate good correlation with data from the walkway load cell.